The Apprentice of the Dark Magician
by Dark Magician Girl2k2
Summary: The days in Yami's life before the puzzle. Before he was pharoah. Before the pain
1. Once in Egpyt

Disclaimer:Sadly, I do not own Yu Gi Oh. If I did, then I would have this.  
  
  
  
It was a cold night in Egypt. The whole place was silent. While the fire crackled in the fireplace, it gave no heat. Even Yami, who was 12 and really destructive, was silent. Dark Magician, Yami's caretaker, wasn't even present.  
  
Then the sound the whole palace had been waiting for came. Yami rushed up to the door because it was the knock on the door that had awakened the whole palace. He attempted to open the huge wooden door but failed. The pharaoh came and gently scooped Yami in his arms and placed him down on his left.  
  
With some difficulty the pharaoh managed to get the old door open. Dark Magician was outside. "So what's the news," Yami asked breathlessly. "Sir, I need to talk to you," Dark Magician said, completely ignoring Yami. "Into my study," the pharaoh stated without wasting anytime. Of course Yami starting wailing. Dark Magician knelt down so he was his height. "What's the matter Yami?" Dark Magician asked gently. Yami grabbed a bit of Dark Magician's robe to wipe his eyes on before saying "DMG was my other caretaker. She just got here and I made her sick." Yami gave Dark Magician puppy eyes. Dark Magician hated to do this, but he pulled his self away from Yami, to go with the pharaoh.  
  
"So.what's her state?" the pharaoh questioned. Dark Magician signed and looked into the deep shadows of the room before replying. "Not very good at all. Terrible in fact. And the cold didn't do any good either." The pharaoh ground his fist on the table. Why must Yami always make some sort of trouble? He over worked the girl and now .now she is wreaked horrifically, the pharaoh thought. "Time is the only cure. Now leave me I have work to do," the pharaoh muttered, tired from all of the excitement. Dark Magician did a deep bow before leaving.  
  
Yami was in an extremely bad mood when Dark Magician came back. "Yami, tomorrow we will go into town and see DMG" Dark Magician gently whispered. Yami said nothing but instead stormed up the staircase. When he was at the final step, he finally whirled around on one heel and blurred out "I don't want to see her! I hate her and you and father! You guys are always mean to me and never trust me. I don't need your help tonight or ever again! You are dismissed!" Yami ran off to his room sobbing. Dark Magician stood there near the staircase for quite a long time, hurt and confused.  
  
The next day it was bright and sunny. Yami stayed in his room, sulking for a long time until one of the maidens had to personally come to his room and fetch him. "Why migh' Dark Magician be with you today?" Angela asked in her heavily accented voice. "I don't like him anymore" Yami replied loftily. Angela looked confused, but said no more. The pharoh was seeing Dark Magician out the door. Yami felt a pang of guilt but continued walking.  
  
The pharaoh, as usual was the last one to the table for breakfast. Yami by then was so hot with guilt that he blurted out this, "Where was DM going?" The path yawned before saying "He went to the marketplace. He shall be back around one I think." Yami whistled a short sound before happily taking some sphinx bread.  
  
The bells outside clanged one o clock. Yami rushed up to his room. He had forgiven Dark Magician in his heart, but still wasn't ready to forgive him in words. This was getting tiring, but it wasn't Yami's choice. He hid behind the staircase instead of his room to wait for Dark Magician.  
  
Finally at one thirty, someone knocked at the door. The pharaoh, knowing nothing about Dark Magician's and Yami's quarrel yelled "Yami, Dark Magician is back!" Then he lugged the huge doors open. Dark Magician entered, holding a small bag that he had not been carrying before.  
  
"So.what's the news?" the pharaoh slowly asked. Dark Magician smiled briefly. "Better. Much better. She can continue the rest of healing period here. Oh yes, and I forgot to tell you, but I will no longer be serving as Yami's caretaker." Dark Magician whirled around and headed towards his room.  
  
The pharaoh was boiling mad now. "YAMI!" he yelled. Yami slowly came down from his hiding place like a dog with its tail between its legs. "Yes?" Yami replied in a small voice. "Was this your doing???" the pharaoh demanded of him. Yami told everything. "Very well. You are an err.heir to the position so your judgment must be taken seriously. Oh yes and Dark Magician got this for you" the pharaoh said in an oddly calm voice, holding out the leather bag.  
  
Yami opened the bag in one of the chairs. Inside was a note. Yami shifted the note to see what he had always wanted. An Uraby and a Monster Tamer figure lay inside. He read the note first before playing with his toys. The note read this:  
  
Dear Yami, I am haven't seen you for a while. It seems that you met Dark Magician's end. I hope you will take back. I might not stay if it is just I. That would be way too hard. I found these figures, but Dark Magician bought them. So you can thank him. It was lonely today without you, even though I do love seeing Dark Magician as well; he said you had other things to do. My mother, who is a Mystical Elf, always said even if you do hate some one, you must get over that if you want to keep another persons love. Well I love you, but if things continue like this, who's know?  
  
Love Forever, Dark Magician Girl  
  
This made Yami hurt even worse inside. He sat on the chair, crying for a long time. After Yami was done he grabbed the bag. He stole to his room, quietly. He had things to do. After hiding the bag, he ran to Dark Magician's room. He used a piece of metal from his belt to open the locked door. Then, he thrust himself into Dark Magician's arms.  
  
"Yami, I am not staying" Dark Magician sternly said. Yami had a brilliant idea and ran to his father's office. "Dad, I am going to rehire DM.," Yami proudly stated. The pharaoh nodded to show approval and went to get Dark Magician.  
  
It was late afternoon in the village. Dark Magician Girl stared out the window, watching young children play. Her emerald eyes were clear. There was nothing to do. She flipped over the pillow to get a cooler side. The nurse knocked on the door. "Come in," Dark Magician Girl allowed, hoping for a visitor. The nurse steeped inside. " Your are ready to come home. Someone will arrive shortly to pick you up." The nurse briefly stated. I am going home she thought. I am finally going home.  
  
It was late afternoon when someone came. Dark Magician Girl was asleep by the time Dark Magician came to take her home. She slept soundly though the trip was rough. She woke only when they were a mile away. It took her a second for her to figure out where she was. The sound of talking and laughing was coming up from the front. The natural sounds made her drowsy and soon she fell asleep again.  
  
The next time she awoke she was in a bed in the palace. The bed was moving up and down. Yami was jumping on the bed, and Dark Magician was trying to catch him. Dark Magician Girl grabbed him and held him close. He blew on her hair like he always did and Dark Magician exclaimed, "You are awake!"  
  
Finally, after a week in bed and undying love from Dark Magician and Yami, Dark Magician Girl was able to walk again. Of course Yami still sent her to bed at night tired, but she appeared to have no physical problems.  
  
As the days grew shorter, Yami became more restless, making it harder on the Magicians. Either Yami was bouncing off the walls or sulking in his room. Dark Magician Girl's attitude was getting worse when she got mad. Dark Magician, who after all, had been with Yami since his mother died, showed no changes whatsoever.  
  
"Lets play," Yami boredly yawned. Dark Magician looked at the clock. It was getting late. "I have an idea," Dark Magician fakely acted like she was the happiest person in the world. "Lets play go to sleep!" Yami was in no mood for Dark Magician Girl's crankiness. Earlier, Yami really got on her nerves. So, saying his good nights, he went to sleep.  
  
Slowly as the winter ended, an evil force was growing. It was Heishen and he was planning to take over the palace to take over Egypt. In order to do this, he needed all seven Millennium items. He had six already. The only one he needed was the puzzle. "We will attack the palace. When I am ready," Heishen chucked evilly, all his minions bowing down to him. 


	2. The Final Fall, The Final Rise

4 Years Later  
  
Now Yami was sixteen and he was a different person. He was still short, but he was a great deal more handsome. He was more serious and was a great duelist. Usually, he wore a millennium band, which was not an item, but merely a headband with the millennium symbol in the middle.  
  
Dark Magician Girl seemed to get pretty ever second as she grew. Also. She got more power, which is not a concern now. Dark Magician stayed the same.trustworthy, patient, and wise all his life. One day Yami was sitting outside of the Magician's room, looking through his deck. Then he heard something that he never suspected. Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl were in love!  
  
Ten minutes later they came out. 'Hey Yami. How long have you been here?" Dark Magician Girl asked. "A while. But-" None would ever know what he was going to say. Because at that exact moment, the pharaoh yelled "YAMI!"  
  
Yami immediately went to his father's office. The pharaoh was looking quite tired. "Yami, I understand that now you are old enough to become a pharaoh. I am stepping down, so that you can be a pharaoh." Yami collapsed into one of the chairs and stared out the window. When he was 12, this was his dream. But, now, it was his nightmare.  
  
Yami didn't want to leave DM and DMG. He didn't want to be the ruler. He wanted to spend his life at free will. He rubbed one his puzzle like he always did to show deep thought. At last, rather crosly, he said, "Fine. But just so you know this isn't my choice." The pharoah smiled and replied not as he went to get the headband.  
  
"I not sure if this is a good idea," Dark Magician Girl whispered. It was late at night. Dark Magician was almost petting her, but much gentlier than you would a cat. "I am sure he will do well," Dark Magician said, kissing her goodnight.  
  
The next mornig, the castle was under attack by Heishen. Of course, he got his hands on Yami first. He got the three of them. Dark Magician Girl squimed around tiring to break loose. Before Heishen planned his speech, he turned to Dark Magician Girl and cast a spell on her and sent her flying to the wall, where she lay horribly still.  
  
Yami hung his head. Crying silent tears, he wanted to kick himself for not doing anything. Dark Magician also felt helpless. He knew what was going to happen. He moght have to perform a big solo spell. So, he started chanted Mumbo Jumbo crap inside his head, just in case.  
  
While Heishen was blabbing about this and that, Yami had an idea. It wasn't a good one, but it was an idea. He was going to shatter the puzzle. When Heishen finally got to the part where Yami was supposed to give him either the puzzle or his life, he slowly brought the puzzle over his head. Instead of handing the puzzle to Heishen greedy hands, he stuck his tounge out and hit the puzzle against the ground.  
  
When Yami woke up, he was extremely confused. He expected to see Heishen. But instead, he saw DM and DMG. When Dark Magician Girl saw him, she kissed him and told him without using words, we are in the puzzle. Someday, someone will solve it. Until then, sleep, my sweet pharaoh. Sleep. 


End file.
